Lost Chapters 1 through 9
by Carlisle62
Summary: It is a comedic story that I sat down each night to write. I hope you enjoy it. It's based off WLO Wonderland Online characters. Oh, the rating may be incorrect. :


Lost

Chapter 1: Who let the Minotaurs out?

"Mother where are the cookies?"

"Four years into the future when you're married and can let your figure go," She responds.

"I'm going off to college, really, really now? You know a woman can be happy and single."

"Sure she can, if she used to be a he," She says sarcastically.

"Mom, you're insane," She shouts back.

"Love you to, dear."

"Sigh, whatever. I'm heading off now."

"Have a nice first day of college, ma'am," The mother answers proudly. "Did you remember everything, clothes, keys to your dorm, the cream?"

"Yes, yes, eww. I'm eight-teen now, I'm a little more mature than you think."

She heads off for her first day of college, her life will forever change. Yes, so far all is vague. Everything shall be clear, soon.

"Rats, college has to be so darn far away? I'm a future respitory therapist, yea, gonna be raking the big bucks.

The sound of cars, Neanderthals, and arrogance is heard all through the distance. Muggers running off with poor ladies' purses. Sirens heard, policemen questioning civilians, debates. Yes, this is New York City for you.

A stranger approaches...

"Excuse me miss, cough, cough. Would you by chance, be going to eat those pants?"

"Um, yes?

"Okay, just making sure."

He leaves…

"Creepy. Well no need to dwell on that. Heading off to college."

She calls a taxi and heads off for her future. She checks her pockets for her dorm keys and instead finds a jewel that reads, "Everything shall change my dear. We need you."

"Where's my dorm key and more importantly, how can I read such a tiny inscription?" She whispers to herself.

The jewel starts to glow. She stares in amazement. The jewel keeps glowing…

"Miss? Could you please dim that light?" Asks the cab driver.

"Um sure, now if only I knew how."

The jewel breaks…and time stands still.

"Excuse me sir, I need to get to my college. Why are you stopping? Excuse me, Sir!"

She gets no response…The shattered remains of the jewel gather and levitate.

"Okay, well that's creepy. I'm gonna go magically-glowing, levitating jewel shards. If the cab driver decides to re-animate tip him for me."

She exits the cab and comes to terms with time standing still…

"M'hm, this is still creepy five minutes later. I've seen this in movies. Just gotta kiss a millionaire and go horseback riding. Wait, no."

"You're going nowhere dear. You will die and this year will be your casket."

"Who said that?"

A man steps from behind a street lamp. He walks up to her and glares.

"Jessica, die!"

The man slowly shifts…mutating into a huge beast with the bottom of a bull and top of a man. A Minotaur.

"Well yea, I'm gonna go, have a panic attack and be right back, O.K.?

"HIYA!" Groans the minotaur smashing raging fists at Jessica."

"Whoa, are you crazy you could've killed me," Says Jessica after dodging his attack that left huge markings in the sidewalk.

"You naïve little fool, I can't let you live chosen one."

"Um, If you mean the chosen one for the All You Can Eat Buffet then yes."

Jessica sprints, into a run of fear. The Minotaur grabs the taxi and throws it at Jessica, just barely missing.

"Oh my God, there was a person in there," She whispers to herself.

The Minotaur grabs Jessica in his huge beast-like hand.

"Die wench!" It says tightening it's grip.

"Ow, God willing this is a sailor moon moment. Moon Cosmic Power!"

The Minotaur stares at her like she's a loon.

"Okay, maybe not."

The jewel shards emerge from the rubble of the destroyed taxi and head toward Jessica. Before the Minotaur can squeeze the life out of Jessica the shards glow once more and create a portal that sucks up Jessica from the Minotaur's grasp. Into a Wonderland…

"You'll come back, and I will kill you," The Minotaur grunts disappearing into the shadows.

Chapter 2: Walking in a winter Wonderland Online.

Jessica spins in the very fabric of time, passing through Earth's greatest history, altered pasts, prevented futures. The portal seems endless. Jessica begins to feel dizzy and takes out her cell phone to play Pac-Man.

"Oh no, you will not eat me ghosts. Pac-Man lives on! Heh, I think I should be worried about where I am. Well I've had my sweet six-teen, seen the pyramids of Egypt. Wouldn't be too much of a shame to die today. Hmm, I wonder if I can get portal service in here."

The portal begins to twist and change colors…and a figure appears.

"Welcome to your destiny, Jessica," The figure says.

"I repeat, can I get portal service in here? I'm starving. I haven't eaten in what, twenty minutes. I'd kill for a hamburger. Which, when you think about it is kind of weird. I mean, they killed the cow to make the hamburger."

"Silence fool, err I mean chosen one. Okay, I can see you're not like on T.V. Well the short version is, you're the chosen one, here to save us. Probably gonna fall in love, kill some bad guys, and maybe save the world once or twice."

"Ah well, listen lady I don't do Mondays through Saturdays and I get all weekends off. And blast it, where's my darn hamburger!"

"Sigh, and this is not Burger King. You're going to endure grueling quests, kiss the love of your life and most likely dye your hair pink."

"Nah ah, and can I please leave this portal if I'm not getting a whooper?"

"Fine, please exit to your left and thank you for spinning Portal Express," She says creating an exit that sucks Jessica out.

Jessica plummets out of the portal and through the sky…

"Wheeeee, this is so much fun," She says looking down. "Always some catch to my joy, do you by chance have a parachute," She says to a flock of birds as she falls down.

"Oh sure," Says the leading bird handing Jessica a parachute.

"Thank you," Says Jessica putting the parachute on. "God it's cold here, and gosh is that snow down there. Feel kinda stupid asking those birds for a parachute…the snow could've broken my fall."

Thud, Jessica makes a loud thud as she hits the snow. As far as the eye can see, snow, snow, snow everywhere.

"Wow, this calls for a song, and a one and a two and a three. Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul," Jessica sings barely able to finish her lines noticing someone approaching her.

"Excuse me miss but you have to die," The person says.

"Okay, who's the leader of this world 'cause it's not so much of a greeting when everyone is a murderer."

"Are you, human?" The person asks.

"Of course um, Sir?"

"Oh, a thousand pardons miss, the name's Seth."

"Oh," Says Jessica trudging through the snow to get closer to view Seth. "Sweet cherry o' pie, I get what that fairy said now. Well one thing's for sure, he knows the ten minute workout," She says to herself.

Frosty the snowman appears guiding some children.

"Care to join us, we're going to save Christmas and stop Jack Frost," He asks.

"Nah, no thanks, I've seen the Christmas special to many times to be particularly interested," She answers.

"Well alright, suit yourself," Says Frosty merrily singing as he leaves them.

Chapter 3: Oh no she didn't girlfriend.

An awkward silence fills the air as Jessica and Seth just stand there in the snow. Jessica notices it and decides to get rid of the loud silence with her profound words of wisdom.

"There wouldn't happen to be a Burger King around here would there? She asks.

"I'm afraid not, but anyway I think you should come with me it's freezing out here and many wolves track through this area.

"Oh, so that's not lemonade in the snow, is it?"

"Ugh yea, come with me," He says putting his hand out to Jessica's.

"I don't do Cinderella moments just lead," Jessica says staring at his hand.

"Very well," Is Seth's response.

They trudge through the snow, mile after mile. It tires Jessica but she dare not say anything, that and she's daydreaming of how this area could hold one heck of a shopping mall. They pass homeless penguins, or at least that's what Jessica thinks.

"Hmm, I'm serious if someone opened a Burger King down here they'd make a fortune. And let's not forget the other people besides me who'd buy from them," Says Jessica.

"Indeed," Says Seth. "Well here we are, my humble abode," He says pointing to an igloo.

"Looks comfortable, and now that I come to terms with what just happened can you explain to me why a cow that could feed all of China attacked me earlier?"

"A Minotaur, that can't be he was sent after the chosen one."

"M'hm, to avoid and further drama, why on Earth was he trying to make me go bye bye?"

"King Howert's minion, one of many. He believes if he disposes of the chosen one he can rule our Wonderland."

"Interesting, indeed now can we please get out of this cold snow?" She asks staring at Seth intently.

"Ah yes," He replies leading Jessica into an igloo.

It's full of ice made furniture and art.

"Oh my gosh," Says Jessica going through his refrigerator. "This ice is made of ice!"

"Dear lord in Heaven may we live to tell the tale," Whispers Seth to himself.

A woman enters the room, she stares at Jessica and says, "Is this the tramp?"

"Oh no you didn't girlfriend," Jessica responds.

Chapter 4: Medusa I just love your hair. Where did you get it done?

"Uh huh I think I just did, and I asked is this her?" She says.

"She's the chosen one," Seth answers.

"I bet, and just so you know he's taken," Says the woman glaring at Jessica.

The woman is wearing dark shades intent on not revealing the eyes. Her hair is also concealed with cloth.

"This is Asudem, a woman I am seeing."

"Just dandy, I bet she's a fast and loose one," Jessica whispers to herself.

"Jessica do you think I can have a word with you outside for a second?" Asudem asks.

"Sure, let's just hope the snow doesn't melt into holy water and burns you," Says Jessica.

"You're hilarious just come with me, Seth if you wouldn't mind could you heat up some coffee?"

"Sure my love," He responds.

"Hmm, Asudem?" Asks Jessica as they walk out the igloo.

"What victim, err I mean Jessica?"

"It's obvious, I can see it well," Says Jessica making Asudem uncomfortable.

"Oh, I don't know what you mean," She says alarmed.

"Don't play games I'm no idiot, now I'd like to know….

"Should've killed you right then and there, you're not as stupid as they say. Alright you know, I am Medusa," She says while taking off her cloth to reveal hideous, hissing snakes.

"Ah, well I was gonna say you must have lovely hair to be protecting it from the cold. But hey, this is interesting to know. So should I look in a reflection and kill you like Perseus did?"

"Ugh you fool, the Minotaur couldn't kill you but I can," Says Medusa taking off her glasses.

Jessica responds a few seconds earlier to cover her eyes. Medusa grabs Jessica and lets her snakes try to open her eyes.

"Sooner or later you will open those eyes," Says Medusa covering Jessica's mouth and talking to Jessica in an enchanting voice.

Jessica just mumbles and thinks to herself how disgusting Medusa's hand tastes.

"Stop licking my hands or I swear I will let my snakes feast on your flesh," Yells Medusa.

"Medusa stop right there!" Says Frosty the snowman out of nowhere.

"Frosty…It …It can't be, you left me and I swore I'd have nothing to do with you," Says Medusa sobbing and throwing Jessica off in the distance.

"I've missed you, but I can't be with someone who turns all of my children companions to stone."

"Frosty, I… I swear I'll be a better lover, I mean girlfriend. Please just take me back; I've had to live among these stupid mortals for centuries."

"We're not stupid," Yells Jessica from the distance. "And why isn't Frosty turning to stone, oh wait… Never mind, he's… he's made of snow… Ah I get it. No need to explain. 'Cause I got it, this situation is what I got. Yes sir, I understand it all and…

"Oh shut up," Frosty Yells. "And Medusa, fine but on one condition, you stop this killing spree and can you accept the fact I want to have children some day."

"What about us, are we no good," Yells Frost's children companions from a distance.

"Sorry kids but I got needs, good luck surviving out here," Says Frosty as he and Medusa head off into the sunset.

"Medusa, I just love your hair," Says Jessica. "Hmm, well they're gone might as well go tell that guy what happened."

Chapter 5: Ol' McGriffin was a lonely soul. But I just didn't care.

Jessica walks in and stares at Seth.

"Is there something you want to tell me? And where is Asudem," He asks.

"Oh yea, I wasn't just staring at you. Well she's Medusa and tried to kill me, ran off with Frosty the stud muffin made of snow, and I can't get these horrible images of Frosty and Medusa trying to make kids out of my head."

Seth's jaw drops and he lets loose of the coffee he was making…

"Well you seem excited, well it's been about three minutes and I'm bored so let's go see the sites," Jessica boasts.

"Okay," Says Seth still stunned from Jessica's words of Asudem or Medusa.

"Where first," Says Jessica putting her tongue on some frozen metal.

"Your tongue will become stuck from that, and we'll just ask the ferry man for a ride to Griffin's Cavern I suppose.

"Fo fit fon't fand Friffin's Fravern; fill fere fe fany factual friffins frere?" Says Jessica awkwardly trying to recover her tongue.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I don't think it's their mating season yet, because other than that you can never find them," He says reassuringly and showing Jessica to the door.

Seth stares at Jessica and puts some warm water on her tongue and watches the ice release it. They become extremely close to each other after the aftershock of Jessica's tongue becoming stuck. Jessica just stares at Seth and thinks, "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hotity, hot, I could one: Turn this into a dramatic moment, kiss him and pretend it was an accident or two: Let live… Jessica kisses Seth.

"I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, I'm walking on sunshine, whoa and doesn't it feel good, hey!" Jessica sings in her head.

Seth stares and blushes, then grabs a coat for the both of them and they walk off for the ferry man. Jessica keeps complaining mile after mile after mile, and Seth amazingly doesn't lose his temper. Seth also notices how pretty Jessica looks and yet how strange she is.

"Chosen one, aye," Seth whispers to himself.

After about, three minutes they arrive. And now that I, the narrator notice it… How the heck do they walk so far in such a short time? They're about three feet away from the ferry and then a large griffin swoops down and abducts Seth… Carrying him off to die.

"I'm lonely, and that's why I do, what I do," Shouts the griffin as he flies off with Seth in his talons singing "I got you Babe".

Chapter 6: Ol' McGriffin was a lonely soul. But I just didn't care. Part Two.

"Oh my god, If I get my hands on that big bird," Jessica mumbles to herself.

The griffin returns and abducts Jessica to.

"Well that's better," Jessica says in satisfaction.

The ferry man just stares at the griffin carrying them off and says, "If they're all getting free rides from griffins why am I here, mom was right I should've been a mail man."

"So griffin, you wouldn't happen to have an in flight movie on here would you?" Asks Jessica.

"Well actually yes, I do. Would you rather watch "Hoot" or "Fast and Fury"," It asks Jessica.

"I think "Fast and Fury" you just can't replace a classic, oh can I get some popcorn while you're at it."

"Sure, you'll have to settle for the classic home stuff, I need to get more of the movie theatre butter kind."

"Well you know, I'm not picky whatever you got is fine by me," Says Jessica.

A DVD player pops out of the griffin's foot and the movie begins to play, while the griffin hands Jessica a bucket of popcorn. Jessica just watches her movie and eats some popcorn and notices Seth staring at her.

"Well excuse me for living," Says Jessica looking at Seth.

"We're abducted and your first thought is entertainment and food?" Says Seth.

"Yea pretty much, and don't bark at me. What if some single guys are out here, if they hear us yelling they're gonna think we're married."

"You do realize this is not your world and whatever bizarre customs you have in your world may not be here," He snaps at Jessica.

"Well excuse me," Says Jessica stuffing herself with popcorn and shouting at her movie.

"Hey, no yelling it makes me nauseous. If you two gorgeous love birds want to argue do it on your own free time," It says.

"Well wait just a minute, oh hey you think I'm gorgeous," Says Jessica trying to see her reflection in the ocean they're flying over.

"Silence and may I do as pardon to say, why did you abduct us griffin?"

"Oh, well, I um… saw it in a movie. Hmm, now that I think of it there is no reason for me to have abducted you. Sorry, I'm lonely. I do this from time to time," Says the griffin letting Jessica and Seth fall to a watery grave.

"Hey!" Jessica shouts. "I didn't get to finish my popcorn," She says as they plummet into the ocean… the shark infested ocean.

Chapter 7: Shark, may I have this dance?

"I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky," Jessica sings as she falls, sort of ironic if you think about it. "Oh, look at all those wing tips in the water."

"We're falling over an ocean, do you really think those are birds?" Seth asks.

"Well I know my economology," Says Jessica a few seconds before impact.

"Those are sharks, Jessica!"

SPLASH!~

"Oh, well then I shouldn't be imitating a seal right now, eh?" Says Jessica imitating a seal.

Jessica looks down to see a huge shark coming at her and tries to kick it away. She kicks it in the nose and it swims down deep then comes back up and lifts up Seth. Seth is thrown off onto an EXTREMELY nearby island that SUDDENLY appeared.

"Nice fishes, good fishes, calm non-Jessica killing fishes," Says Jessica surrounded by sharks.

A shark jumps up and opens its jaws appearing to swallow Jessica whole and then…

"Would you care to do the tango," It asks with a smile on its face.

"Oh sure, but let the pleasure be mine," Says Jessica almost one percent there.

The shark holds out his flipper and Jessica grabs it and then tango music begins to play. The shark tangos with Jessica, he's extremely good. The other sharks are under the sea breaking it down, dawg.

"Oh my word, you're one heck of a dancer," The shark says to Jessica.

"You can only fake illnesses so many times to play D.D.R. I was actually kicked out of 'Dancing with the stars' I was so good," She says reassuringly as she breaks off from the shark to strut her dance moves, and the music changes to "I Will Survive".

"Oh no, can't touch this, I was born to dance," Says Jessica getting loose and funky. "Oh, I can't walk on water says Jessica reaching a realization. The music stops and she falls down into the water then runs to the island realizing she can't get her hair wet.

"Hey shark," Jessica yells," You, me, dance competition next time we meet."

"You're on, just be prepared to lose," It says swimming away.

"Jessica, I think we just discovered a lost burial ground," Says Seth with his back towards Jessica staring at spirits in the air.

"Oh, so interesting…but unless we can eat a burial ground it's not of my interest so come on 'cause I want to find some food," Says Jessica grabbing Seth and dragging him off while Seth stares sadly of a discovery he could've made.

Chapter 8: A literal, wild goose chase.

"So, I bet these things happen often, where do we find food?"

"To be perfectly honest, these things never and I repeat never happened until you came," He rudely points out.

"You know ever since you were abducted you have been cranky mister. I don't have to put up with this. Think of the kids."

"I'm sorry dear… oh god what am I saying, well you try staying positive when you know world destruction is near," He says.

"Uh huh, I thought people would think more of me 'cause of this chosen one deal," Jessica says as she begins to feel down.

"Yes, and then we meet you, and just forget it c'mon let's find some food. It looks like large birds live here."

"I likes fried chicken," Jessica says happily skipping as she follows Seth.

"Okay, well let's split up first thing," He says.

"Um Seth?" Says Jessica.

"Go in the denser parts they'll usually be there," He says oblivious to Jessica.

"Excuse me, Seth!" Yells Jessica.

"Maybe we can make a net out of… Seth's not able to finish his words as Jessica pushes him. Seth questions why she did that and then he sees it…. A goose the size of King Kong.

"Seth, move that pretty butt and run!" Screams Jessica dodging the goose that jabs its beak at her.

Seth and Jessica take off in the same direction, running as fast as they can possibly can go. The goose just stares at them that in a few steps it could catch up with them. It spots a large boulder and picks it up hurling it at them. It just barely misses but shards break off and a few stab Seth's leg and he falls down.

"Seth are you okay?" Jessica cries realizing the bird's intention of eating them.

"My right leg is completely numb, I can't move. Just save yourself, you my dear have to live. Just promise me you'll stop King Howert." He says as his color begins to fade and the goose catches up with them.

Jessica dwells on the fact he called her dear, and realizes he must like her so she heads off to face the goose. It screeches and Jessica miraculously picks it up(I'm still stunned for the record) and ***************************************************** turning it into fried chicken.

Jessica smiles at Seth and fixes her hair while he just stares at the cooked bird.

"How'd you do that Seth asks?

"My therapist says I become strong when I'm moody, but honestly I think it's because he doesn't want me to hurt him," She says.

"No, no it was your power. My god, there is indeed hope for us all," Seth says cracking a smile and then fading off… into the wind.

"Seth!" Jessica cries," Well if I am really the chosen one, and this King Howert wants to destroy Seth's world, he will have to go through me first," She says ripping her skirt as a volcano erupts and gives Jessica the appearance of awe.

"Oh darling, I'm afraid that will never happen," Says King Howert. "Medusa AND the Minotaur couldn't kill you, wow, just wow. To let you know I could kill you with my left pinky. You really only have two choices, join me or die."

Jessica stares up at King Howert; he's a horrible devil-like creature with horns out of his head and hideous jaws.

Chapter 8: To anyone who threatens death, may you die thyself.

"King Howert," Says Jessica tearing and smiling, "I'm not gonna let that happen, because while I was in that portal the fairy told me of all the horrid things you had done. (If you want to know what the fairy said of King Howert just ask, but I'd assume you'd know as you play Wonderland Online) If I'm correct about this chosen one thing, I have powers to rival yours. And frankly I just don't like you," She says as a tidal wave washes over her and fades leaving Jessica empowered. (She changes from her newbie clothes to a Seer Set)

"Why you little brat," He says summoning a giant ball of lava that attempts to descend on Jessica but it takes no affect as Jessica conjures water-lightning to break it apart.

"Oh cool, I was just building drama. But anyway King Howert, die you ******!" Shouts Jessica jumping just behind King Howert and striking him with Ice Elf Beating, but King Howert dodges it and strikes Jessica down and then grabs her head to shove it into the sand then says, "Silly mortal, save yourself the time and just let me cut your neck apart," Says he as he conjures an axe.

Naja whispers Jessica, "Darling, I leave with you my power. I know you don't know who I am but please focus and repeat "Naja's Memory".

Jessica is unsure of where the whispering came from but at that moment she was determined not to die.

"She cries through the sand and mumbles "Naja's Memory", as King Howert attempts to kill her, he was a few inches away before…

A gigantic fairy appears, she is beautiful and divine and she strikes King Howert down with her mere presence, she casts her life-costing magic to heal Jessica. For I, the narrator left out he broke her bones earlier, sue me I forget things.

"Jessica, while he's distracted please kill him, I have healed your wounds and it has cost me my life. Please kill him now," She shouts with an echo as Howert gets back up and swings his axe at Jessica.

Jessica swings out of his range and flies into the sky, she casts Water Thunder to strike King Howert down. King Howert takes notice that Jessica really is of equal power so he disappear with a few last words to torture Jessica, "If I can't kill you at least I can kill your friend, what was his name, oh yes it was Seth," He cackles as he disappears.

Chapter 9: My happy ending was turned into a tragedy.

Jessica falls down and cries then she picks herself up realizing she has to find and save Seth. She scans the horizon looking for some means of transportation but finds nothing or wait…

"Nah I got nothing," She says.

Jessica walks and looks out to sea and then spots something moving. Getting closer it appears to be a fish but she walks closer and closer to it she sees it as it opens its jaws to swallow Jessica whole.

"A blue whale!" Screams Jessica.

She slides down its tongue, its long, slimy tongue. She gets krill and sea junk all over her. Sounds of disgust, she makes. She holds onto its uvula preventing the whale from swallowing her.

"Hello up there," Says Pinocchio's father. "This here whale won't eat 'cha."

"Oh, well if you're here, where's Pinocchio," Says Jessica jumping down onto the whales tongue.

"Long story short I had to build a fire, he was the only wood available. The whale did not notice the fire," He says with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"To be perfectly honest, the whale has billions of gallons of water available to kill the fire, you wouldn't have gotten very far."

"I suppose yer right little missy, but it was worth trying. Now I'm just getting comfortable with the idea of living off krill and being isolated from the world forever," He moans.

"Wait, we can get out of this whale can't we?" She asks.

"Well you can but I'm afraid you have to be digested before that happens," He says scooping some krill into his mouth with his hands.

"That's just great," Says Jessica sitting down to cry s'more.

Chapter 10: A reason to fear a woman with a wand.

Jessica picks herself up and doesn't lose hope. She scans the entire whale for an exit and then she sees it.

"Just a thought but have you ever tried that ladder leading out of its blow hole?" She asks the man.

"Oh well, looky there. A ladder," He says turning around to view the ladder.

Jessica moves and starts up the ladder and then feels sorry he'll be all alone. She uses her power to restore the burnt wood of Pinocchio back into the wooden boy.

The man appears thankful, he runs to Pinocchio and hits him with a stick and chops him up then sits down to roast some krill.

"Hey I gotta eat and to be perfectly honest he's annoying," He says smiling at Jessica. "Well you take care of yourself little lady."

"Thank you," She says honking herself up the ladder.

She emerges from the blow hole and sees no means of land for hundreds of miles.

"Gephil, God of wind help me," She prays and is answered.

As before an extremely beautiful fairy appears casting her magic of speed and flight, after casting her magic she says, "If you care for this world don't be afraid, anything can be solved with words."

She fades away and Jessica flies off into the distance as fast as a jet airplane and once again common sense catches up with her, "Oh, I have no idea where I'm going," She says in her head.

"Follow the wind my dear," Gephil whispers to Jessica.

After around twenty minutes Jessica sees something in the distance, a castle. She lands right before it and wonders who's in it.

"King Howert's castle of doom," It reads. "I wonder if King Howert's inside," Jessica says aloud.

Jessica knocks on the door and then tries to open it. It doesn't budge and she gets testy and then tries a trick that has never failed her before.

"Open or I'll sing," She says to the door…and it opens.

King Howert's castle is dark and disgusting; it makes Jessica feel sick to breathe in the air. She sees multiple doors and stairs and like a brave hero will search the whole castle… Okay never mind it's time for a plot twist.

"You're back," It groans.

Picking itself up and breathing heavily it approaches Jessica. The Minotaur!

"Ah. You again, well the odds are in my favor. I can kill you now." Jessica says taking her wand out.

"You mortals never cueist to amaze me," It says tearing a chunk out of the wall and hurling it at Jessica.

Jessica casts a shield of water to protect her and says, "You dirty this dress up they'll be cleaning your blue blood off the wall."

It lowers its head showing its horns and runs toward Jessica. She just barely dodges it and the Minotaur gets his horns stuck in the wall. Jessica sees the opportunity and… sits down for a breather, "This hero stuff is hard." She says getting back up. "I'm gonna assume I have two gods yet to call upon to save any future drama, Gaea's Guard and Zavril's wing."

As she casts the remaining element goddesses the castle illuminates and they appear.

"It's King Howert's place sis," Says Zavril to Gaea.

"Shocker, well we have a job to do and stuff, so yea… you know I could really go for a pizza-

"Um hey, and Mother Earth, if you hadn't noticed but killer cow on the loose," Says Jessica being chased by the Minotaur.

"Don't rush us! God, mortals are stuck up," Says Zavril filing her nails. "So yea, yea prepare to die and stuff big cow thing. And might I suggest stepping off the steroids," She says casting raging fires to incinerate the Minotaur while Gaea summons her force of nature to temporarily make Jessica immortal.

The fairies fade away as all but not before saying, "Jessica, don't you dare eat the Minotaur."

"But he looks so tasty," Jessica whines.

Jessica now, attempts to find Seth, "Oh, King Howert, come out come out wherever you are. Because seriously if you think I'm running up and down these steps you gotta another thing coming," She says.

"God you know how to ruin' a moment," Says King Howert making an entrance with flames.

"Mama didn't raise no fool," She says snapping her fingers.

Chapter 10: Tears are found in blood.

From: Jonathan Prioleau

To:

Sent: Tue, August 24, 2010 8:50:45 PM

Subject: o.o.o

Lost

Chapter 1: Who let the Minotaurs out?

"Mother where are the cookies?"

"Four years into the future when you're married and can let your figure go," She responds.

"I'm going off to college, really, really now? You know a woman can be happy and single."

"Sure she can, if she used to be a he," She says sarcastically.

"Mom, you're insane," She shouts back.

"Love you to, dear."

"Sigh, whatever. I'm heading off now."

"Have a nice first day of college, ma'am," The mother answers proudly. "Did you remember everything, clothes, keys to your dorm, the cream?"

"Yes, yes, eww. I'm eight-teen now, I'm a little more mature than you think."

She heads off for her first day of college, her life will forever change. Yes, so far all is vague. Everything shall be clear, soon.

"Rats, college has to be so darn far away? I'm a future respitory therapist, yea, gonna be raking the big bucks.

The sound of cars, Neanderthals, and arrogance is heard all through the distance. Muggers running off with poor ladies' purses. Sirens heard, policemen questioning civilians, debates. Yes, this is New York City for you.

A stranger approaches...

"Excuse me miss, cough, cough. Would you by chance, be going to eat those pants?"

"Um, yes?

"Okay, just making sure."

He leaves…

"Creepy. Well no need to dwell on that. Heading off to college."

She calls a taxi and heads off for her future. She checks her pockets for her dorm keys and instead finds a jewel that reads, "Everything shall change my dear. We need you."

"Where's my dorm key and more importantly, how can I read such a tiny inscription?" She whispers to herself.

The jewel starts to glow. She stares in amazement. The jewel keeps glowing…

"Miss? Could you please dim that light?" Asks the cab driver.

"Um sure, now if only I knew how."

The jewel breaks…and time stands still.

"Excuse me sir, I need to get to my college. Why are you stopping? Excuse me, Sir!"

She gets no response…The shattered remains of the jewel gather and levitate.

"Okay, well that's creepy. I'm gonna go magically-glowing, levitating jewel shards. If the cab driver decides to re-animate tip him for me."

She exits the cab and comes to terms with time standing still…

"M'hm, this is still creepy five minutes later. I've seen this in movies. Just gotta kiss a millionaire and go horseback riding. Wait, no."

"You're going nowhere dear. You will die and this year will be your casket."

"Who said that?"

A man steps from behind a street lamp. He walks up to her and glares.

"Jessica, die!"

The man slowly shifts…mutating into a huge beast with the bottom of a bull and top of a man. A Minotaur.

"Well yea, I'm gonna go, have a panic attack and be right back, O.K.?

"HIYA!" Groans the minotaur smashing raging fists at Jessica."

"Whoa, are you crazy you could've killed me," Says Jessica after dodging his attack that left huge markings in the sidewalk.

"You naïve little fool, I can't let you live chosen one."

"Um, If you mean the chosen one for the All You Can Eat Buffet then yes."

Jessica sprints, into a run of fear. The Minotaur grabs the taxi and throws it at Jessica, just barely missing.

"Oh my God, there was a person in there," She whispers to herself.

The Minotaur grabs Jessica in his huge beast-like hand.

"Die wench!" It says tightening it's grip.

"Ow, God willing this is a sailor moon moment. Moon Cosmic Power!"

The Minotaur stares at her like she's a loon.

"Okay, maybe not."

The jewel shards emerge from the rubble of the destroyed taxi and head toward Jessica. Before the Minotaur can squeeze the life out of Jessica the shards glow once more and create a portal that sucks up Jessica from the Minotaur's grasp. Into a Wonderland…

"You'll come back, and I will kill you," The Minotaur grunts disappearing into the shadows.

Chapter 2: Walking in a winter Wonderland Online.

Jessica spins in the very fabric of time, passing through Earth's greatest history, altered pasts, prevented futures. The portal seems endless. Jessica begins to feel dizzy and takes out her cell phone to play Pac-Man.

"Oh no, you will not eat me ghosts. Pac-Man lives on! Heh, I think I should be worried about where I am. Well I've had my sweet six-teen, seen the pyramids of Egypt. Wouldn't be too much of a shame to die today. Hmm, I wonder if I can get portal service in here."

The portal begins to twist and change colors…and a figure appears.

"Welcome to your destiny, Jessica," The figure says.

"I repeat, can I get portal service in here? I'm starving. I haven't eaten in what, twenty minutes. I'd kill for a hamburger. Which, when you think about it is kind of weird. I mean, they killed the cow to make the hamburger."

"Silence fool, err I mean chosen one. Okay, I can see you're not like on T.V. Well the short version is, you're the chosen one, here to save us. Probably gonna fall in love, kill some bad guys, and maybe save the world once or twice."

"Ah well, listen lady I don't do Mondays through Saturdays and I get all weekends off. And blast it, where's my darn hamburger!"

"Sigh, and this is not Burger King. You're going to endure grueling quests, kiss the love of your life and most likely dye your hair pink."

"Nah ah, and can I please leave this portal if I'm not getting a whooper?"

"Fine, please exit to your left and thank you for spinning Portal Express," She says creating an exit that sucks Jessica out.

Jessica plummets out of the portal and through the sky…

"Wheeeee, this is so much fun," She says looking down. "Always some catch to my joy, do you by chance have a parachute," She says to a flock of birds as she falls down.

"Oh sure," Says the leading bird handing Jessica a parachute.

"Thank you," Says Jessica putting the parachute on. "God it's cold here, and gosh is that snow down there. Feel kinda stupid asking those birds for a parachute…the snow could've broken my fall."

Thud, Jessica makes a loud thud as she hits the snow. As far as the eye can see, snow, snow, snow everywhere.

"Wow, this calls for a song, and a one and a two and a three. Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul," Jessica sings barely able to finish her lines noticing someone approaching her.

"Excuse me miss but you have to die," The person says.

"Okay, who's the leader of this world 'cause it's not so much of a greeting when everyone is a murderer."

"Are you, human?" The person asks.

"Of course um, Sir?"

"Oh, a thousand pardons miss, the name's Seth."

"Oh," Says Jessica trudging through the snow to get closer to view Seth. "Sweet cherry o' pie, I get what that fairy said now. Well one thing's for sure, he knows the ten minute workout," She says to herself.

Frosty the snowman appears guiding some children.

"Care to join us, we're going to save Christmas and stop Jack Frost," He asks.

"Nah, no thanks, I've seen the Christmas special to many times to be particularly interested," She answers.

"Well alright, suit yourself," Says Frosty merrily singing as he leaves them.

Chapter 3: Oh no she didn't girlfriend.

An awkward silence fills the air as Jessica and Seth just stand there in the snow. Jessica notices it and decides to get rid of the loud silence with her profound words of wisdom.

"There wouldn't happen to be a Burger King around here would there? She asks.

"I'm afraid not, but anyway I think you should come with me it's freezing out here and many wolves track through this area.

"Oh, so that's not lemonade in the snow, is it?"

"Ugh yea, come with me," He says putting his hand out to Jessica's.

"I don't do Cinderella moments just lead," Jessica says staring at his hand.

"Very well," Is Seth's response.

They trudge through the snow, mile after mile. It tires Jessica but she dare not say anything, that and she's daydreaming of how this area could hold one heck of a shopping mall. They pass homeless penguins, or at least that's what Jessica thinks.

"Hmm, I'm serious if someone opened a Burger King down here they'd make a fortune. And let's not forget the other people besides me who'd buy from them," Says Jessica.

"Indeed," Says Seth. "Well here we are, my humble abode," He says pointing to an igloo.

"Looks comfortable, and now that I come to terms with what just happened can you explain to me why a cow that could feed all of China attacked me earlier?"

"A Minotaur, that can't be he was sent after the chosen one."

"M'hm, to avoid and further drama, why on Earth was he trying to make me go bye bye?"

"King Howert's minion, one of many. He believes if he disposes of the chosen one he can rule our Wonderland."

"Interesting, indeed now can we please get out of this cold snow?" She asks staring at Seth intently.

"Ah yes," He replies leading Jessica into an igloo.

It's full of ice made furniture and art.

"Oh my gosh," Says Jessica going through his refrigerator. "This ice is made of ice!"

"Dear lord in Heaven may we live to tell the tale," Whispers Seth to himself.

A woman enters the room, she stares at Jessica and says, "Is this the tramp?"

"Oh no you didn't girlfriend," Jessica responds.

Chapter 4: Medusa I just love your hair. Where did you get it done?

"Uh huh I think I just did, and I asked is this her?" She says.

"She's the chosen one," Seth answers.

"I bet, and just so you know he's taken," Says the woman glaring at Jessica.

The woman is wearing dark shades intent on not revealing the eyes. Her hair is also concealed with cloth.

"This is Asudem, a woman I am seeing."

"Just dandy, I bet she's a fast and loose one," Jessica whispers to herself.

"Jessica do you think I can have a word with you outside for a second?" Asudem asks.

"Sure, let's just hope the snow doesn't melt into holy water and burns you," Says Jessica.

"You're hilarious just come with me, Seth if you wouldn't mind could you heat up some coffee?"

"Sure my love," He responds.

"Hmm, Asudem?" Asks Jessica as they walk out the igloo.

"What victim, err I mean Jessica?"

"It's obvious, I can see it well," Says Jessica making Asudem uncomfortable.

"Oh, I don't know what you mean," She says alarmed.

"Don't play games I'm no idiot, now I'd like to know….

"Should've killed you right then and there, you're not as stupid as they say. Alright you know, I am Medusa," She says while taking off her cloth to reveal hideous, hissing snakes.

"Ah, well I was gonna say you must have lovely hair to be protecting it from the cold. But hey, this is interesting to know. So should I look in a reflection and kill you like Perseus did?"

"Ugh you fool, the Minotaur couldn't kill you but I can," Says Medusa taking off her glasses.

Jessica responds a few seconds earlier to cover her eyes. Medusa grabs Jessica and lets her snakes try to open her eyes.

"Sooner or later you will open those eyes," Says Medusa covering Jessica's mouth and talking to Jessica in an enchanting voice.

Jessica just mumbles and thinks to herself how disgusting Medusa's hand tastes.

"Stop licking my hands or I swear I will let my snakes feast on your flesh," Yells Medusa.

"Medusa stop right there!" Says Frosty the snowman out of nowhere.

"Frosty…It …It can't be, you left me and I swore I'd have nothing to do with you," Says Medusa sobbing and throwing Jessica off in the distance.

"I've missed you, but I can't be with someone who turns all of my children companions to stone."

"Frosty, I… I swear I'll be a better lover, I mean girlfriend. Please just take me back; I've had to live among these stupid mortals for centuries."

"We're not stupid," Yells Jessica from the distance. "And why isn't Frosty turning to stone, oh wait… Never mind, he's… he's made of snow… Ah I get it. No need to explain. 'Cause I got it, this situation is what I got. Yes sir, I understand it all and…

"Oh shut up," Frosty Yells. "And Medusa, fine but on one condition, you stop this killing spree and can you accept the fact I want to have children some day."

"What about us, are we no good," Yells Frost's children companions from a distance.

"Sorry kids but I got needs, good luck surviving out here," Says Frosty as he and Medusa head off into the sunset.

"Medusa, I just love your hair," Says Jessica. "Hmm, well they're gone might as well go tell that guy what happened."

Chapter 5: Ol' McGriffin was a lonely soul. But I just didn't care.

Jessica walks in and stares at Seth.

"Is there something you want to tell me? And where is Asudem," He asks.

"Oh yea, I wasn't just staring at you. Well she's Medusa and tried to kill me, ran off with Frosty the stud muffin made of snow, and I can't get these horrible images of Frosty and Medusa trying to make kids out of my head."

Seth's jaw drops and he lets loose of the coffee he was making…

"Well you seem excited, well it's been about three minutes and I'm bored so let's go see the sites," Jessica boasts.

"Okay," Says Seth still stunned from Jessica's words of Asudem or Medusa.

"Where first," Says Jessica putting her tongue on some frozen metal.

"Your tongue will become stuck from that, and we'll just ask the ferry man for a ride to Griffin's Cavern I suppose.

"Fo fit fon't fand Friffin's Fravern; fill fere fe fany factual friffins frere?" Says Jessica awkwardly trying to recover her tongue.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I don't think it's their mating season yet, because other than that you can never find them," He says reassuringly and showing Jessica to the door.

Seth stares at Jessica and puts some warm water on her tongue and watches the ice release it. They become extremely close to each other after the aftershock of Jessica's tongue becoming stuck. Jessica just stares at Seth and thinks, "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hotity, hot, I could one: Turn this into a dramatic moment, kiss him and pretend it was an accident or two: Let live… Jessica kisses Seth.

"I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, I'm walking on sunshine, whoa and doesn't it feel good, hey!" Jessica sings in her head.

Seth stares and blushes, then grabs a coat for the both of them and they walk off for the ferry man. Jessica keeps complaining mile after mile after mile, and Seth amazingly doesn't lose his temper. Seth also notices how pretty Jessica looks and yet how strange she is.

"Chosen one, aye," Seth whispers to himself.

After about, three minutes they arrive. And now that I, the narrator notice it… How the heck do they walk so far in such a short time? They're about three feet away from the ferry and then a large griffin swoops down and abducts Seth… Carrying him off to die.

"I'm lonely, and that's why I do, what I do," Shouts the griffin as he flies off with Seth in his talons singing "I got you Babe".

Chapter 6: Ol' McGriffin was a lonely soul. But I just didn't care. Part Two.

"Oh my god, If I get my hands on that big bird," Jessica mumbles to herself.

The griffin returns and abducts Jessica to.

"Well that's better," Jessica says in satisfaction.

The ferry man just stares at the griffin carrying them off and says, "If they're all getting free rides from griffins why am I here, mom was right I should've been a mail man."

"So griffin, you wouldn't happen to have an in flight movie on here would you?" Asks Jessica.

"Well actually yes, I do. Would you rather watch "Hoot" or "Fast and Fury"," It asks Jessica.

"I think "Fast and Fury" you just can't replace a classic, oh can I get some popcorn while you're at it."

"Sure, you'll have to settle for the classic home stuff, I need to get more of the movie theatre butter kind."

"Well you know, I'm not picky whatever you got is fine by me," Says Jessica.

A DVD player pops out of the griffin's foot and the movie begins to play, while the griffin hands Jessica a bucket of popcorn. Jessica just watches her movie and eats some popcorn and notices Seth staring at her.

"Well excuse me for living," Says Jessica looking at Seth.

"We're abducted and your first thought is entertainment and food?" Says Seth.

"Yea pretty much, and don't bark at me. What if some single guys are out here, if they hear us yelling they're gonna think we're married."

"You do realize this is not your world and whatever bizarre customs you have in your world may not be here," He snaps at Jessica.

"Well excuse me," Says Jessica stuffing herself with popcorn and shouting at her movie.

"Hey, no yelling it makes me nauseous. If you two gorgeous love birds want to argue do it on your own free time," It says.

"Well wait just a minute, oh hey you think I'm gorgeous," Says Jessica trying to see her reflection in the ocean they're flying over.

"Silence and may I do as pardon to say, why did you abduct us griffin?"

"Oh, well, I um… saw it in a movie. Hmm, now that I think of it there is no reason for me to have abducted you. Sorry, I'm lonely. I do this from time to time," Says the griffin letting Jessica and Seth fall to a watery grave.

"Hey!" Jessica shouts. "I didn't get to finish my popcorn," She says as they plummet into the ocean… the shark infested ocean.

Chapter 7: Shark, may I have this dance?

"I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky," Jessica sings as she falls, sort of ironic if you think about it. "Oh, look at all those wing tips in the water."

"We're falling over an ocean, do you really think those are birds?" Seth asks.

"Well I know my economology," Says Jessica a few seconds before impact.

"Those are sharks, Jessica!"

SPLASH!~

"Oh, well then I shouldn't be imitating a seal right now, eh?" Says Jessica imitating a seal.

Jessica looks down to see a huge shark coming at her and tries to kick it away. She kicks it in the nose and it swims down deep then comes back up and lifts up Seth. Seth is thrown off onto an EXTREMELY nearby island that SUDDENLY appeared.

"Nice fishes, good fishes, calm non-Jessica killing fishes," Says Jessica surrounded by sharks.

A shark jumps up and opens its jaws appearing to swallow Jessica whole and then…

"Would you care to do the tango," It asks with a smile on its face.

"Oh sure, but let the pleasure be mine," Says Jessica almost one percent there.

The shark holds out his flipper and Jessica grabs it and then tango music begins to play. The shark tangos with Jessica, he's extremely good. The other sharks are under the sea breaking it down, dawg.

"Oh my word, you're one heck of a dancer," The shark says to Jessica.

"You can only fake illnesses so many times to play D.D.R. I was actually kicked out of 'Dancing with the stars' I was so good," She says reassuringly as she breaks off from the shark to strut her dance moves, and the music changes to "I Will Survive".

"Oh no, can't touch this, I was born to dance," Says Jessica getting loose and funky. "Oh, I can't walk on water says Jessica reaching a realization. The music stops and she falls down into the water then runs to the island realizing she can't get her hair wet.

"Hey shark," Jessica yells," You, me, dance competition next time we meet."

"You're on, just be prepared to lose," It says swimming away.

"Jessica, I think we just discovered a lost burial ground," Says Seth with his back towards Jessica staring at spirits in the air.

"Oh, so interesting…but unless we can eat a burial ground it's not of my interest so come on 'cause I want to find some food," Says Jessica grabbing Seth and dragging him off while Seth stares sadly of a discovery he could've made.

Chapter 8: A literal, wild goose chase.

"So, I bet these things happen often, where do we find food?"

"To be perfectly honest, these things never and I repeat never happened until you came," He rudely points out.

"You know ever since you were abducted you have been cranky mister. I don't have to put up with this. Think of the kids."

"I'm sorry dear… oh god what am I saying, well you try staying positive when you know world destruction is near," He says.

"Uh huh, I thought people would think more of me 'cause of this chosen one deal," Jessica says as she begins to feel down.

"Yes, and then we meet you, and just forget it c'mon let's find some food. It looks like large birds live here."

"I likes fried chicken," Jessica says happily skipping as she follows Seth.

"Okay, well let's split up first thing," He says.

"Um Seth?" Says Jessica.

"Go in the denser parts they'll usually be there," He says oblivious to Jessica.

"Excuse me, Seth!" Yells Jessica.

"Maybe we can make a net out of… Seth's not able to finish his words as Jessica pushes him. Seth questions why she did that and then he sees it…. A goose the size of King Kong.

"Seth, move that pretty butt and run!" Screams Jessica dodging the goose that jabs its beak at her.

Seth and Jessica take off in the same direction, running as fast as they can possibly can go. The goose just stares at them that in a few steps it could catch up with them. It spots a large boulder and picks it up hurling it at them. It just barely misses but shards break off and a few stab Seth's leg and he falls down.

"Seth are you okay?" Jessica cries realizing the bird's intention of eating them.

"My right leg is completely numb, I can't move. Just save yourself, you my dear have to live. Just promise me you'll stop King Howert." He says as his color begins to fade and the goose catches up with them.

Jessica dwells on the fact he called her dear, and realizes he must like her so she heads off to face the goose. It screeches and Jessica miraculously picks it up(I'm still stunned for the record) and ***************************************************** turning it into fried chicken.

Jessica smiles at Seth and fixes her hair while he just stares at the cooked bird.

"How'd you do that Seth asks?

"My therapist says I become strong when I'm moody, but honestly I think it's because he doesn't want me to hurt him," She says.

"No, no it was your power. My god, there is indeed hope for us all," Seth says cracking a smile and then fading off… into the wind.

"Seth!" Jessica cries," Well if I am really the chosen one, and this King Howert wants to destroy Seth's world, he will have to go through me first," She says ripping her skirt as a volcano erupts and gives Jessica the appearance of awe.

"Oh darling, I'm afraid that will never happen," Says King Howert. "Medusa AND the Minotaur couldn't kill you, wow, just wow. To let you know I could kill you with my left pinky. You really only have two choices, join me or die."

Jessica stares up at King Howert; he's a horrible devil-like creature with horns out of his head and hideous jaws.

Chapter 8: To anyone who threatens death, may you die thyself.

"King Howert," Says Jessica tearing and smiling, "I'm not gonna let that happen, because while I was in that portal the fairy told me of all the horrid things you had done. (If you want to know what the fairy said of King Howert just ask, but I'd assume you'd know as you play Wonderland Online) If I'm correct about this chosen one thing, I have powers to rival yours. And frankly I just don't like you," She says as a tidal wave washes over her and fades leaving Jessica empowered. (She changes from her newbie clothes to a Seer Set)

"Why you little brat," He says summoning a giant ball of lava that attempts to descend on Jessica but it takes no affect as Jessica conjures water-lightning to break it apart.

"Oh cool, I was just building drama. But anyway King Howert, die you ******!" Shouts Jessica jumping just behind King Howert and striking him with Ice Elf Beating, but King Howert dodges it and strikes Jessica down and then grabs her head to shove it into the sand then says, "Silly mortal, save yourself the time and just let me cut your neck apart," Says he as he conjures an axe.

Naja whispers Jessica, "Darling, I leave with you my power. I know you don't know who I am but please focus and repeat "Naja's Memory".

Jessica is unsure of where the whispering came from but at that moment she was determined not to die.

"She cries through the sand and mumbles "Naja's Memory", as King Howert attempts to kill her, he was a few inches away before…

A gigantic fairy appears, she is beautiful and divine and she strikes King Howert down with her mere presence, she casts her life-costing magic to heal Jessica. For I, the narrator left out he broke her bones earlier, sue me I forget things.

"Jessica, while he's distracted please kill him, I have healed your wounds and it has cost me my life. Please kill him now," She shouts with an echo as Howert gets back up and swings his axe at Jessica.

Jessica swings out of his range and flies into the sky, she casts Water Thunder to strike King Howert down. King Howert takes notice that Jessica really is of equal power so he disappear with a few last words to torture Jessica, "If I can't kill you at least I can kill your friend, what was his name, oh yes it was Seth," He cackles as he disappears.

Chapter 9: My happy ending was turned into a tragedy.

Jessica falls down and cries then she picks herself up realizing she has to find and save Seth. She scans the horizon looking for some means of transportation but finds nothing or wait…

"Nah I got nothing," She says.

Jessica walks and looks out to sea and then spots something moving. Getting closer it appears to be a fish but she walks closer and closer to it she sees it as it opens its jaws to swallow Jessica whole.

"A blue whale!" Screams Jessica.

She slides down its tongue, its long, slimy tongue. She gets krill and sea junk all over her. Sounds of disgust, she makes. She holds onto its uvula preventing the whale from swallowing her.

"Hello up there," Says Pinocchio's father. "This here whale won't eat 'cha."

"Oh, well if you're here, where's Pinocchio," Says Jessica jumping down onto the whales tongue.

"Long story short I had to build a fire, he was the only wood available. The whale did not notice the fire," He says with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"To be perfectly honest, the whale has billions of gallons of water available to kill the fire, you wouldn't have gotten very far."

"I suppose yer right little missy, but it was worth trying. Now I'm just getting comfortable with the idea of living off krill and being isolated from the world forever," He moans.

"Wait, we can get out of this whale can't we?" She asks.

"Well you can but I'm afraid you have to be digested before that happens," He says scooping some krill into his mouth with his hands.

"That's just great," Says Jessica sitting down to cry s'more.

Chapter 10: A reason to fear a woman with a wand.

Jessica picks herself up and doesn't lose hope. She scans the entire whale for an exit and then she sees it.

"Just a thought but have you ever tried that ladder leading out of its blow hole?" She asks the man.

"Oh well, looky there. A ladder," He says turning around to view the ladder.

Jessica moves and starts up the ladder and then feels sorry he'll be all alone. She uses her power to restore the burnt wood of Pinocchio back into the wooden boy.

The man appears thankful, he runs to Pinocchio and hits him with a stick and chops him up then sits down to roast some krill.

"Hey I gotta eat and to be perfectly honest he's annoying," He says smiling at Jessica. "Well you take care of yourself little lady."

"Thank you," She says honking herself up the ladder.

She emerges from the blow hole and sees no means of land for hundreds of miles.

"Gephil, God of wind help me," She prays and is answered.

As before an extremely beautiful fairy appears casting her magic of speed and flight, after casting her magic she says, "If you care for this world don't be afraid, anything can be solved with words."

She fades away and Jessica flies off into the distance as fast as a jet airplane and once again common sense catches up with her, "Oh, I have no idea where I'm going," She says in her head.

"Follow the wind my dear," Gephil whispers to Jessica.

After around twenty minutes Jessica sees something in the distance, a castle. She lands right before it and wonders who's in it.

"King Howert's castle of doom," It reads. "I wonder if King Howert's inside," Jessica says aloud.

Jessica knocks on the door and then tries to open it. It doesn't budge and she gets testy and then tries a trick that has never failed her before.

"Open or I'll sing," She says to the door…and it opens.

King Howert's castle is dark and disgusting; it makes Jessica feel sick to breathe in the air. She sees multiple doors and stairs and like a brave hero will search the whole castle… Okay never mind it's time for a plot twist.

"You're back," It groans.

Picking itself up and breathing heavily it approaches Jessica. The Minotaur!

"Ah. You again, well the odds are in my favor. I can kill you now." Jessica says taking her wand out.

"You mortals never cueist to amaze me," It says tearing a chunk out of the wall and hurling it at Jessica.

Jessica casts a shield of water to protect her and says, "You dirty this dress up they'll be cleaning your blue blood off the wall."

It lowers its head showing its horns and runs toward Jessica. She just barely dodges it and the Minotaur gets his horns stuck in the wall. Jessica sees the opportunity and… sits down for a breather, "This hero stuff is hard." She says getting back up. "I'm gonna assume I have two gods yet to call upon to save any future drama, Gaea's Guard and Zavril's wing."

As she casts the remaining element goddesses the castle illuminates and they appear.

"It's King Howert's place sister," Says Zavril to Gaea.

"Shocker, well we have a job to do and stuff, so yea… you know I could really go for a pizza-

"Um hey, Patti Labelle and Mother Earth, if you hadn't noticed but killer cow on the loose," Says Jessica being chased by the Minotaur.

"Don't rush us! God, mortals are stuck up," Says Zavril filing her nails. "So yea, yea prepare to die and stuff big cow thing. And might I suggest stepping off the steroids," She says casting raging fires to incinerate the Minotaur while Gaea summons her force of nature to temporarily make Jessica immortal.

The fairies fade away as the previous ones but not before saying, "Jessica, don't you dare eat the Minotaur!"

"But he looks so tasty," Jessica whines.

Jessica now, attempts to find Seth, "Oh, King Howert, come out, come out wherever you are. Because seriously if you think I'm running up and down these steps you gotta another thing coming," She says.

"God, you know how to ruin' a moment," Says King Howert making an entrance with flames.

"Mama didn't raise no fool," She says snapping her fingers.


End file.
